Harry Potter and the Angel's Voice
by Aphra
Summary: A muggle girl runs away from home and soon finds herself in the midst of Hogwarts school which, for reasons unknown by the staff or herself, she cannot leave. She unexpectedly finds herself at part of the center of Lord Voldemort's plan to kill Harry.
1. A Runaway Muggle

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Original (Last summer.) Aphra's Note: Keep in mind that this is my first fic. It was mostly a dream that I had the other night with added dialog and plot,. and no matter how gay that was, PLEASE be kind, if it's stupid, just say so(please no evil cursy flaming), it would help if you would tell me why it was stupid, so I could mend it up. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Oh yeah, Incase yeh didn't know, I don't own Harry potter and his friends except Gwen. Please Rate. 

This Year: I started this story last year. I'm going to try to finish it this summer, because I promised myself I would write a complete story. I released this before, but now that the original form is all stagnant and unchaptered, I'm gonna do it again, chapterized!! Yes!! -_-;; 

Chapter One - A Runaway Muggle. 

A pretty young muggle girl of fifteen sat on her bed holding a pen and paper. She swept through her long glossy dirty-blond hair with her bruised arm. Nervously, she began writing: 

Mom and Dad, 

If you bother to make sure that I'm in my room sometime soon, I'd like you to know that I'm leaving here. I love you, but I just don't feel safe here. Three times just this week I've suffered the pain of your beatings. I know that I may have deserved it, after all, I did forget to bring home the paper and forget to do the dishes, but I don't really like to go to places everyday with horrible cuts and bruises all over me. Goodbye, Gwen 

"There that should do it," thought Gwendolyn Stevenson. 

Gwen was a thin girl of medium height, with glowing, snow-white skin. Her warm blue eyes were staring at her horrible new bruise on the left arm. "Ugh," she said, as she tended to it. 'Well I suppose it's time to get out of here,' she thought. She grabbed her backpack, which contained a small bit of food (SlimJims and Toffee cakes), fifty (muggle) pounds that she'd managed to save up, her first aid kit, and some spare outfits. It was the afternoon, but Gwen had no idea where she'd be spending the night. No one was home, making for an easy get away. She only had to worry about neighbors, but so far there seemed to be none on the prowl. Sometimes they just wouldn't mind there own business. ~ 

'Wow! It's already six! I can't believe I've been traveling for four hours now. Wish I knew where I was. Well I suppose it doesn't matter since it's all in the pursuit of happiness,' thought Gwendolyn. 

She'd just stopped at a drugstore to buy a Snapple to wash down the SlimJims she'd just eaten. Contemplating between raspberry iced tea and peach iced tea, it hit her. She needed a place to stay to night, so why not find the local mall, and stay until after closing? She would just need to find a good place to hide until security left. It could be done! 

'And it would probably be cool in there too!' she thought, well aware of the August heat she'd been walking through all day. 

And after five minutes, Gwen put down both iced tea Snapples and reached for a lemonade one instead. She also bought some antibacterial soap, bringing her money rations down slightly. 

'I've better be careful with this. This is all the money I've got,' she quietly reminded herself. 

She asked the drug-store cashier where she could find the nearest mall, and Gwen was quickly informed that it was about a mile North. 

'Perfect,' she thought, 'Only one more mile' ~ 

After about forty minutes, (she'd made a wrong turn and had to ask someone directions, adding fifteen minutes to the journey) she arrived at the mall. It was rather large, and once inside, Gwen started looking for good places to hide from the security once the mall closed. Ten minutes prior to mall closing, she decided to check out the ladies bathroom, which had already been cleaned for the night, and hid in a stall for the thirty most boring minutes of her life. Just as Gwen thought it would be safe to leave the bathroom and go to the Metabolife stand that looked oh-so-cozy to sleep in, a police woman swung the bathroom door open. She seemed to be running up and down the stalls checking for feet, and Gwen was luckily quick enough to jump on top the toilet as the guard appeared to have eaten too many donuts in her day, making her slow to bend. Five minutes later the light was out and the guard gone. Gwen decided to stay in the stall for another ten minutes, just to be sure. Emerging from the ladies room into the darkened mall, which, Gwen thought, was a bit eerie, she made her way to the Metabolife booth between the D.E.B. shop and Structure. Both of these stores were barred up, making entrance impossible. Gwen was just starting to get cozy (she even had a little comment slot to see what lay in front of her.), she heard large heavy footsteps. Frozen to the spot, and not making a sound, she peered out the tiny slot in the booth. A tall, hooded figure appeared. 

'Oh, no, a thief!' was Gwen's first impression, of which she was soon convinced otherwise. 

But then the figure raised a large stick, and shouted some strange words and security cameras came crashing down from the ceiling, busting into pieces. And just as if the strange activity wasn't enough to petrify Gwen, another figure appeared out of thin air, this one was balding and short, and she noticed something unnatural about him. His right hand was gleaming silver. 

'It must be a fake hand' thought Gwen, but this theory was quickly demolished when she saw the flexibility of the hand. 

The balding man fell to the ground and said, "My Lord". 

Gwen was getting more freaked out as the seconds passed. She didn't regret leaving home, but she definitely regretted staying at the mall. She'd probably be safer in a trash can. 

'Maybe I fell asleep and I will wake up and this will all be a dream,' thought Gwen hopefully. 

But unfortunately it wasn't a dream, but how could it be reality? The hooded figure spoke....... ~ To be con't........ 

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=angelfire/inlinead/aflogo
   [5]: /cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: /cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



	2. The Cube Stone of Past Reminscing

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

**Big Huge Aphra's Note**(skip over if you don't care): Ok, here's chapter 2. Thank you all for the reviews. I've never gotten that many reviews ever before in my life. You've really helped my rockbottom self-esteem. :) As for the beta reader...I don't have one. :( But trust me I would use it if I did! And I'm really sorry about the American stuff, but I don't know too much about the British way of life except that I really like the accents and I wish I had one of them instead of mine. And I'm really sorry about the ad banner. I have no clue how to get rid of it because I'm using angelfire to save my pages because my word processor won't save in html. Anyway....uh....I hope this is okay. I'm always afraid that getting good reviews for one chapter and then having the rest of my story suck and waste your time. Sorry....uh for this big huge pointless self-centered note. ~END OF NOTE~ 

Chapter 2 - The Cube Stone of Past Reminiscing 

"Wormtail, did you bring it?" asked the hooded figure coldly. 

"Yes, my Lord , I have it right here," the man called Wormtail replied. Gwen would have thought this was a funny name, but being stuck in a Metabolife booth with two dangerous people around with a dangerous stick, she wasn't in the mood to joke around. She was ready to burst with tears and she was shaking horribly, but she supposed it was best to keep silent. The man opened his pouch to reveal a large, translucent cube, and extended it in his gleaming hand to the hooded man, who was obviously his boss. 

"Ah, it's a good thing too. You don't know how hard it was to obtain this, the Cube Stone of Past Reminiscing. We wouldn't want to have any unforgivable curses performed tonight," the concealed figure said, his voice growing colder, and somewhat happy at the thought of the last few words. 

"Yes, master, I know. That was an amazing fight you had with that dragon if I might say, having to cut open his stomach to get that, you know. And those Norway dragons are very rare. And -" 

The hooded figure interrupted, "Wormtail, enough. I know my feats are great, but I do not enjoy you wasting my precious time to suck-up. You know we need to get the last two ingredients, then that boy will be mine! I will travel back in time with this stone fourteen years, and finish him off before all the trouble even starts." He seemed to no longer be talking to his accomplice, but to himself, breathing with icy pleasure. He continued, "Then I will be in power from then on! And no one will be able to stop me! It would have been nice if I could have obtained one of those quick time-travelers from the Minister of Magic, which need no ingredients, but since I am not back to full power yet, we know there are restrictions on that. People, especially Dumbledore, are hot on my trail. A pity." 

"Yes, my Lord Voldemort," said Wormtail, who seemed to shutter at the name. 

"However, we may have trouble retrieving the last two ingredients, since the instructions are so vague," the hooded man addressed as Lord Voldemort said. Gwen listened carefully, although petrified. They were talking about time travel? And they needed just two more things. She stifled a cough, as she did not want to be found and blasted to smithereens with the large stick. 

"Yes, my Lord. We only need to mix it in a cauldron with -- " 

But once again he was interrupted, "WORMTAIL!! You slimy idiot! Do not speak of it here. We can not say too much, who knows what spys linger!" 

Did he know that Gwen was there? Apparently not, because he hadn't looked at the Metabolife booth once. Nevertheless, Gwen tried as hard as she could to stop the sound of her breathing. Then, the figure called Lord Voldemort lifted his large stick and pointed it at Wormtail. After saying a few strange words, Wormtail was on the ground squealing in pain. 

"Perhaps that will teach you not to let certain things slip," he said, with a tone in his voice which made it sound as if he enjoyed bringing excruciating pain to other people. Gwen shuddered silently. 

"I'm sorry Master," Wormtail cried in agony, as the results of the stick began to wear off. 

"We will go. I will keep after the cube stone," said Lord Voldemort. And with that, they vanished. 

Gwen, now officially freaked out, wanted more than anything to leave. Silent tears emerging from her eyes , she knew that all the doors were locked and there was no way out. In addition, what if the two murderous criminals (whatever they were up to) were still around? 

'I have to stay right here,' she thought. She wanted to turn on the lights, but she knew she couldn't. All the same, her white skin was glowing brightly, and she sincerely hoped it would be enough to get her through the night. She eventually cried herself to sleep. ~ 

"Hey, what are you doing in my booth, you little hooligan?" a stickly little old man cried the next morning. 

'Oh NO!,' thought Gwen, ' I must have fell asleep!' 

"I'm _so_ sorry s-sir, I-I'm gonna, u-uuh-h leave now," stammered Gwen, picking up her things. 

"No you won't! Who knows what you stole!," the old man said, "SECURITY!!!!" 

"No sir, I was just sleeping there, I didn't steal...." she started to say, but then began running, as the same fat female cop that was in the bathroom was jogging after her. With the same luck as the other night, she escaped the cop (who was breathing heavily after her workout) and hid in a tree. 

'Great! I guess I'm going on the most wanted list now. ,' she thought, overreacting a bit. But she didn't care as the events of last night began to sink in. Maybe it was a dream. How could she have fallen asleep with all that going on? But she knew this was wishful thinking. 

Being cautious, Gwen found places to stay during the rest of August. She was out of London now, and beginning a journey north. She didn't have any idea where she was headed, but it was bound to be better than at home, where she was treated so badly. Today, most of her bruises were healed, and she was clean, as she'd taken a bath in a lake. Unfortunately, she was down quite a bit with her money. ' Oh, well, it lasted longer than I expected it to...' she thought. But living off of stale donuts, bread and Snapple (one for every three days) wasn't exactly fun. ~ 

Yeah, fun. To be cont. Soon. 

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=angelfire/inlinead/aflogo
   [5]: /cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: /cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



	3. A Visit to Ron's

Aphra's Note: Hey, again. Okay, first I'd like to thank A Girl Who Knows for her help. She, like, made this  
sound a whole lot better. Alright, as you probably know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to HTML.   
(Yes, I am the weakest link. G'bye.) So, if you see a bunch of html, disregard it for now, and when this chapter appears, I'll   
delete it and try again. Also, A Girl Who Knows also provided me with a nifty money conversion chart. It also may be  
affected by my bad html skills. Yes, I could have used the one she sent me, but I got confused.  
-_-;; Oh well...*crosses fingers*  
  
Chapter 3 - A Visit to Ron's  
  
Harry sat on his bedroom chair. It was sometime nearing the middle of August. Harry had just snuck some boiled  
sweets from Dudley's stash and was enjoying them greatly. As he was pondering the nearby calendar he saw marked  
in red, "Ron is coming."  
  
He almost forgot, but he did remember to tell the Dursleys about it already.  
  
The Dursleys were anxious to get rid of him, after threats about Sirius Black. Harry remembered when he told them, they  
suddenly just choked up, and he did add some interesting exaggerations though. So he was okay for the time being. He   
wondered how the Weasleys would arrive, as he packed up all his school things, excited to visit and start his fifth year at   
Hogwarts School soon.   
  
Hermione would be staying at Ron's too. She'd just got word that she was a prefect, and was acting pretty chirpy about it,  
but Harry knew that, although she was a rule-lover, she'd not be a Percy ankle biter. Harry supposed it would be nice to have  
a prefect for a friend to clue him in on all the official happenings.   
  
About an hour later, Harry was down stairs, waiting anxiously for the Weasleys. The Dursleys had wanted to avoid being in  
the midst of a catastrophe and were hidden away upstairs. Clasping his trunk, or as close as you can get to clasping a heavy   
object, he waited by the door. Suddenly, out the fireplace that the Weasleys destroyed last year, came Ron and Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Sorry Harry. We were running out of original ways to travel," said Ron. Harry grinned, although he felt a little apprehensive  
about using Floo Powder.  
  
"So where are the Muggles, Harry," asked Mr. Weasley curiously.   
  
"You remember last year right?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I rest my case."   
  
Mr. Weasley looked slightly thwarted. "Oh. I wanted to ask them how the hospital system works. All that equipment and all..."  
  
"Dad...." muttered Ron.  
  
"Right ought to get going. Got your stuff Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
Harry pointed to his trunk, which Mr. Weasley lifted, and gave Harry some Floo powder.  
  
"Right now into the fire. You first Harry, then Ron, then I'll go last," said Mr. Weasley. And so it was. They all managed  
to land safely in the burrow, and were greeted by Hermione, who was already togged up in her Prefect badge.   
  
"Err, congratulations..." said Harry; unsure if he would chunder up the boiled sweets he had earlier.   
  
"Huh? Oh this. Well thanks," Hermione replied. The three brought Harry's trunk up to Ron's room.   
  
"So, Ron, hear anything about Voldemort? Did anyone apprehend him?" Harry was curious to know since he didn't have  
too many ties with the wizarding world at the Dursleys. Ron hadn't really mentioned anything about it in his letters either.  
  
"No. He's still at large. And don't say that name. Slipped through the Ministry sooo many times this summer though," said Ron.  
Harry's heart sank. He was hoping that Voldemort would have been destroyed. Codswallop, he thought, as Dumbledore most  
likely would have contacted him.   
  
As they tugged off to Ron's room they discussed what had happened over their summer.  
  
"My mother and father are very proud of the honor of my being a prefect."  
  
"Why wouldn't they be?" Said Ron with a very diddums tone, but Hermione didn't notice.  
  
"Mine are still shocked about Cedric Diggory...he was a nice fellow...and of course dad's still obsessed with the muggles."  
  
"My scar's been hurting a little here and there, but I think it's just because Voldemort's on the loose." Harry said a bit dismally.  
  
"Don't say that name!!!"  
  
About 2 hours later without anything left to say, and of course Mrs. Weasley scolding them for keeping the rest of the family awake, they   
all fell asleep.   
  
When Harry woke the next morning, Hermione and Ron weren't in the room. Harry got dressed and went down to the kitchen where he  
found them eating biccies, and bangers. (biscuits and sausages)  
  
As Harry finished eating his third bakeswell tart he heard Mr. Weasley commenting on the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Curious. How very curious," said Mr. Weasley, reading the Muggle paper while eating a bite of toast. Harry couldn't help himself.   
"What's curious?"   
  
"Another Muggle singing sensation has been murdered. The eighth one this week. Wouldn't you say that that's curious?" And indeed it  
was, Harry thought.   
  
It was lucky that Harry, Hermione, and Ron couldn't sing, let alone be famous muggle singers... The rest of the summer  
slipped by, and soon Harry found himself having a Pumpkin juice on the train back to Hogwarts. 'Would Voldemort be   
defeated this year?' Harry could only hope.   
  
Until next time...  
__________________  
p  
£ ) 'Pounds, shillings, and pence', money in general  
  
p(4 farthings = 2 halfpennies = 1 penny, 12 pence = 1 shilling, 2 shillings = 1 florin, 5 shillings = 1 crown, 20 shillings = 1 pound (sovereign),  
21 shillings = 1 guinea)  
  
pAnd here are some conversions…  
p1.00 USD United States Dollars=0.705866 GBP United Kingdom Pounds  
p1 USD = 0.705866 GBP =1 GBP = 1.41670 USD O:P/O:P  
  
  
p100.00 USD United States Dollars=70.5866 GBP United Kingdom Pounds  
p1 USD = 0.705866 GBP 1 GBP = 1.41670 USD   
  
p0.25 USD United States Dollars =0.176466 GBP United Kingdom Pounds  
p1 USD = 0.705866 GBP =1 GBP = 1.41670 USD O:P/O:P  
  
p1.00 GBP United Kingdom Pounds=1.41670 USD United States Dollars  
p1 GBP = 1.41670 USD 1 USD = 0.705866 GBP O:P/O:P  
  



End file.
